Otro Mundo
by CandelaThePigeon
Summary: ¿Qué pasa si te vas un mes en un curso de inglés a Londres... y conoces a cinco chicos? Eso nos pasó a mi, Cristina, Lucia, Cris y Cristy. Esta es nuestra historia. A One Direction FanFic 3
1. ¿Volando?

¡Bueno! ¡Aquí empiezo mi pequeña historia Directioner, Otro Mundo! Sí, el título es un homenaje a Another World. Este primer capítulo es una pequeña presentación de la historia. Las protagonistas somos cinco chicas en una situación que... En fin, que sepáis que la narradora soy yo, Candela, y mis amigas son Lucía (**Lucciia_HC**), Cristina (**CristinaGeme**), Cris (**Criis_1DJB**) y Cristy (**Cris1D_Styles**). Nos hemos conocido vía Twitter gracias a One Direction y Europa FM, y nos hemos hecho inseparables. Este es un pequeño regalo para ellas. ¡Os quiero! :)

CAPÍTULO 1: ¿Volando?

Una vez que se van las mariposas del estómago, basta un apretón de manos para que vuelvas a abrir los ojos. Y esta vez, Lucía se encargó de dármelo.  
A través de la ventanilla minúscula podía ver como el edificio del aeropuerto, el resto de aviones y las personas que por allí circulaban se estaban convirtiendo en cientos de manchas oscuras casi imposibles de adivinar entre las nubes que cubrían nuestra ciudad.  
Me inundó una tremenda sensación de agobio, que intenté mitigar pensando en cómo había llegado a aquel punto.  
Londres. Menuda encerrona. Llegados a este momento, lo único que podía hacer era preguntarme cómo demonios mis padres habían conseguido convencerme para apuntarme a este curso. Un mes hablando inglés, en una casa rodeada de extraños. El plan ideal para alguien tan tímido como yo.  
Ni siquiera me ayudaba el hecho de que me acompañaran mis cuatro mejores amigas. Sentadas en aquel compartimento, estábamos más lejos que nunca. Cada una planteando las cosas de una manera distinta, pues no había ninguna otra solución.  
Lucía, sentada a mi lado y con los cascos puestos, escuchaba música a todo volumen. Incluso desde mi posición, podía oír con claridad los estruendosos rasguidos de la guitarra de My Chemical Romance. Qué envidia me daba, cuánta tranquilidad.  
Cris, Cristy y Cristina ocupaban los asientos delanteros a los nuestros. En mi opinión, que las tres se llamen igual es una bonita coincidencia, nada más. Porque no se parecen en absoluto.  
Cristina parloteaba alegremente, intentando involucrar a Cristy en una conversación que, al parecer, no le interesaba en absoluto.  
Cris, entre tanto, también llevaba los cascos puestos. Me pareció oírla tararear Baby, de Justin Bieber, así que por precaución decidí no molestarla.  
Lo que os decía.  
Como los nervios comenzaban a repoblar mi estómago, me propuse escuchar a Cristina:  
— … los Ferguson. ¡Ja! ¿Te imaginas que les guste el fútbol? Eso sería de locos, Cristy...  
No me sorprendió el tema de la conversación. Cristina llevaba divagando sobre su familia de acogida, los Ferguson, desde el preciso momento en que nos las asignaron. La corta descripción le había dado a mi amiga mucho espacio para la imaginación. Sabía que era un tema que debería haberme preocupado, pero en aquel momento sólo podía pensar en si sería capaz de articular palabra al conocerles.  
Revisé la presentación que me había proporcionado el instituto sobre mi familia de acogida, en la que ellos mismos se habían descrito:  
"Los Tomlinson somos una familia bastante numerosa, muy alegre y acogedora. Estaremos encantados de conocerte y tenerte con nosotros"  
Tomlinson. Mi primera impresión, y también la de mis padres, fue la de echarse a reír. Aquel apellido tan sonoro sonaba a algo lejano, tan lejano que no parecía poder llegar a suceder. Pero eso se había terminado, y los Tomlinson eran ahora una realidad que se me echaba encima.  
Y como no había forma de evitarla, decidí que en las horas que durase el vuelo, iba a olvidarla.  
Aunque eso significara engañarme.

* * *

Ya no había vuelta atrás. Por mucho que releyera aquella línea de mi libro, el avión ya había aterrizado, y mis amigas estaban recogiendo su equipaje de mano.  
"Harry sangraba. Su mano acababa de..."  
— ¡Candela! ¡Vamos, a menos que quieras quedarte en el avión hasta que vuelva a casa!— me apremiaba una Cris muy sonriente y emocionada.  
No sabía que eso era exactamente lo que yo deseaba.  
"...cortarse con el cristal que había encontrado en su..."  
Nunca supe en dónde había encontrado Harry el cristal. Cristina me arrebató Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte con un rápido movimiento de mano, y me lanzó la pequeña mochila que constituía mi equipaje de mano. Dando cortos y pesados pasitos, avancé a través del pasillo de la cabina junto a Cristy, que parecía estar igual de angustiada que yo.  
Me sonrió débilmente. Qué situación.  
Los minutos corrían como nunca en mi vida. Casi sin darme cuenta, yo y mis amigas ya habíamos recogido nuestras maletas y nos dirigíamos a la sala de espera, donde las que serían nuestras familias en el próximo mes llevaban tiempo aguardándonos.  
Acabábamos de llegar a la puerta de cristal que daba a la estancia. Respiré profundamente y Lucía me agarró la mano, sonriente.  
— ¡Relájate! ¡Igual conocemos a algún chico guapo! —comentó, bromeando.  
Como si eso fuera algo relajante. Atravesamos el umbral y una gran parte de los presentes se levantó de sus asientos. Antes de querer mirar hacia allí, compartí una última mirada cómplice con mis compañeras. Una mezcla entre "buena suerte" y "ya me contarás" que me recordó que no estaba sola del todo.  
Me sentía contenta, casi segura de mí misma cuando las vi alejarse. Lucía se dirigía hacia una familia de cuatro miembros que la recibió con gran entusiasmo. Según su cartel, acababa de conocer a los Horan.  
Cristina por fin pudo hablar con sus soñados Ferguson, donde una chica muy guapa la abrazaba como si ya la conociera.  
Vi a mi adorada Cristy, nerviosa como ella sola, acercarse a una familia que ocupaba la esquina de la sala. Los Styles parecían realmente encantados de verla, y supe entonces que mi amiga más tímida no iba a tener ningún problema en llevarse bien con gente tan amable.  
Por último, pude vislumbrar a Cris con un grupo de personas, alejándose a través del ancho pasillo del aeropuerto. Ella ya se las había arreglado para entablar conversación con un chico muy guapo de más o menos nuestra edad. Los Payne se parecían mucho a ella, por lo visto...  
Fue entonces cuando me percaté de que aún seguía de pie junto a la puerta, con la maleta a mi lado y una sonrisa estúpida en mi cara.  
Ni siquiera me hizo falta buscar un cartel que me indicara que estaba en lo cierto. Siete personas me observaban con rostro expectante desde el fondo de la estancia, y no tuve que preguntar si eran los Tomlinson. Sus rostros alegres y corteses me lo confirmaban.  
Mientras ellos me saludaban y abrazaban, por un momento parecía que todo podía funcionar, que nada iba a ir mal. Hasta que el chico de los ojos verdes me tendió la mano y supe que, por una parte o por la otra, conocernos iba a traer problemas.  
Pero yo aún no conocía con qué consecuencias.


	2. ¿Louis?

¡Hola a todos de nuevo! Por fiiin, capitulo 3 :) Le he estado escribiendo anoche, hasta las 12 y media, mientras mis padres veían una pelicula. Es el más largo que he hecho hasta ahora, asi que intento disculparme por la espera. ¡Disfrutad! ;)

* * *

CAPÍTULO 3: Quizás, quizás, quizás...

SI algo había que reconocerle a Johanna, era el empeño que estaba poniendo en que yo me sintiera como en casa. Aquella primera noche la cena se sirvió un par de horas más tarde de lo habitual, y Johanna se propuso preparar tortilla de patata. Hizo un primer intento con una receta sacada de Internet, y el resultado no fue precisamente bueno. Tras regalarle generosamente los restos de comida al perro de los vecinos, conseguí que aceptara mi ayuda y entre las dos creamos una exquisitez a partir de unos huevos, patatas y cebolla. El tiempo que tardamos en hacerlo lo utilizó en hacerme un interrogatorio de tercer grado. Cuando servimos la cena, la madre de Louis ya sabía mi comida preferida, mis aficiones, lo que pensaba estudiar en un futuro, si tenía novio... ¿Si tenía novio? No, por supuesto que no le tenía. ¿Qué pregunta era esa viniendo de ella?

La cena fue muy amena. Todos bromearon, incluso Louis dejó caer alguna que otra sonrisa. Bonitas sonrisas.

Les gustó nuestra tortilla. Johanna prometió que, una vez por semana, prepararía comida española. Le dejé recetas de todo tipo —a Charlotte le sorprendió sobremanera la de pinchos morunos— y, finalmente, tuvo lugar una exhibición de estereotipos españoles cuando las gemelas intentaron bailar flamenco.

Cuando subí a mi habitación, es decir, a la habitación de Louis, decidí que sería criminal no llamar a mis amigas. Las conocía lo suficiente como para saber que, a estas alturas, querrían saber más del chico de los ojos verdes de lo que yo quise cuando le conocí.

Me tumbé en la cama de un salto y marqué el número de Lucía. A los tres toques descolgaron y oí la estridente voz de mi mejor amiga chillar mi nombre. Ay, pobres Horan.

— ¡Candela! Un segundo, te pongo con las demás, están en espera.

— ¡Candela! ¡Ya nos lo estás contando todo!

Las voces de Cris, Cristy, Lucía y Cristina se entremezclaron en una maraña de gritos, preguntas y risitas absolutamente insoportable. Tal y como esperaba.

Un par de minutos más tarde, había conseguido que reinara la tranquilidad justa para poder contarles lo sucedido en las seis horas que llevábamos sin vernos. Todo un logro.

— De verdad, no entiendo cómo no has intentado hablar con ese chico, ¡está como un tren! —rezongó Cristina al acabar mi relato.

— ¡Cristina!

— Vale, vale, pero te advierto: si no ligas con él, lo haré yo —bromeó ella. Espero que bromeara.

A veces el carácter de esa chica llegaba a resultar irritante. Lo digo por experiencia.

— En fin, ¿y qué habéis hecho vosotras? —inquirí, intentando desviar la conversación.

Me arrepentí al instante. De nuevo, era posible distinguir el griterío de mis amigas a través del altavoz incluso apartándolo de la oreja.

Media hora después, conseguí sacar esto en claro:

Lucía estaba encantada con los Horan. Eran una familia de irlandeses que se había mudado hacía poco a la ciudad. Nos contó que los dos hijos, Greg y Niall, eran unos chicos estupendos. Sobretodo Niall; según ella, tenían cientos de cosas en común y se reían muchísimo juntos. Aun sin verla directamente, pude darme cuenta de algo con claridad gracias al timbre de voz de mi amiga: se había vuelto a enamorar. Lucía llevaba teniendo irremediables flechazos desde que la conocí, cuando teníamos seis años. Aunque nunca los conseguía ni intentaba conseguirlos, a ella no le importaba. Su último objetivo antes de venirnos a Londres había sido su vecino, pero a partir de ese momento supe que el nombre "Niall" se repetiría constantemente en nuestras conversaciones.

Cristy, por su parte, también tenía su historia particular: compartía habitación que el menor de los hermanos Styles, Harry. Su hermana Gemma, en su opinión, también era un encanto. Sin embargo, Harry le había llamado más la atención por ser tan diferente a ella: abierto, extrovertido, bromista. Las cinco nos reímos un buen rato cuando Cristy nos relató sus peripecias. Decididamente, me habían entrado ganas de conocer a Harry.

Cristina, como no podía ser de otra forma, había adorado a los Ferguson. Su única hija, Rebecca, era unos cuantos años mayores que nosotras, pero aun así Cristina se las había apañado para entablar amistad con ella. Ésta incluso le había prometido presentarle a su mejor amigo, con mucho entusiasmo. Cristina siempre tan lanzada. Cómo la envidio.

Por último, Cris nos aportó algunos interesantes datos acerca de los Payne. El chico tan guapo con el que la vi charlar se llamaba Liam. Las otras dos hermanas era Ruth y Nicola. Cris se despidió de nosotras antes de tiempo porque, al parecer, Liam había propuesto ver Toy Story 3 en su habitación y ella no quería faltar. Vaya, que chico tan... ¿infantil? No, la palabra era dulce. Presentí que Liam me caería bien.

Fue entonces cuando miré mi reloj. ¡Las diez y media! Para una familia británica, ese debería de ser el significado de "trasnochar". Supuse que Louis llegaría de un momento a otro, así que me despedí de mis amigas.

— ¡De acuerdo! Recuerda: ¡mañana nos vemos! —comentó Cristy con un deje de impaciencia.

— ¿Mañana?

— ¡Mañana es domingo, Candela! —me recordó Lucía, exasperada—. Todas las familias que participan en el curso se juntan para una comida juntas.

Oh, sí, era cierto. Por fin iba a conocer a los ya famosos Niall, Rebecca, Harry y Liam. Y por supuesto, ellos iban a conocer a Louis. Genial.

— Ah, es verdad. ¡Hasta mañana! —acabé a toda prisa, pues ya oía las pisadas de Louis al subir las escaleras.

— ¡Adiós!

Con mi torpeza característica, me metí rápidamente en mi cama y fingí estar apagando mi móvil. Buf, justo a tiempo. Mi compañero acababa de entrar por la puerta, ya vestido con un pijama que claramente había encogido, digno de unas buenas risotadas. Que contuve, por supuesto.

Louis se desplomó, literalmente, sobre su cama. Aquellos horarios eran demasiado para él. Pasaban los minutos, y como vi que la conversación no afloraba, decidí dedicarme a lo único que me entretendría y a él no le molestaría: leer.

Yo adoraba leer. No, miento, adoro leer. Cualquier otra afición me parecía absurda comparada con esa, a excepción quizás de la música, claro. En cada momento de mi vida, siempre había habido un libro. Me he ganado muchas burlas por parte de mis compañeros por culpa de esto, pero nunca me ha importado. Muchas veces, el mundo de los libros es mejor que el real.

Para mi estancia en Londres me había llevado mis dos títulos favoritos: _"Harry Potter y las Reliquias de la Muerte", _que devoré en el avión y que ahora estaba a buen recaudo en casa de los Ferguson, custodiado por Cristina, y _"los Juegos del Hambre"._

Saqué este último con cuidado de mi maleta, dispuesta a pasar en Panem el tiempo que durase la luz encendida en aquella habitación.

Pero ni siquiera llegué a quitar el marcapáginas, pues fui interrumpida por una voz que sólo denotaba una cosa: entusiasmo.

— ¿Los Juegos del Hambre?

Cerré el libro de sopetón y me encontré con los ojos verdes de Louis brillando como nunca antes. Es brillo que aparece en nuestros ojos cuando vemos algo que nos apasiona. Ese brillo que jamás creí ver en mi compañero de habitación.

— No me digas que... —me dio tiempo a musitar.

Como respuesta, Louis se levantó de un salto y de dirigió hacia un enorme armario situado a mi izquierda. Lo abrió y lo que vi en su interior me dejó fascinada: estanterías y estanterías repletas de libros apretujados, luchando unos contra otros por ver cuál destacaba más.

Me acerqué y acaricié los lomos, leyendo títulos a toda velocidad. El señor de los anillos. Harry Potter. El hobbit. Crónicas de Narnia. Agatha Christie. The Host. Shakespeare.

Y por supuesto, los Juegos del Hambre.

Mi mirada pasó de los libros al rostro de Louis, donde me topé con la sonrisa más amplia y sincera que he visto jamás en un ser humano.

Y es entonces cuando me di cuenta de que el mal presentimiento que tuve aquella mañana no fue más que una señal.

La señal de que, quizá, por fin había encontrado a alguien para mí.

* * *

¡Hola chicas! Quiero dejar esta nota al final, para cuando lo hayáis leído. Sé que este no es en absoluto el Lou que todas conocemos, pero necesitaba un motivo por el que se atreviera a hablar por fin. En los siguientes capítulos el auténtico Louis va a aparecer. ¿Qué os ha parecido? xx


End file.
